Perfectly Perfect
by Cheshire ShiroNeko
Summary: Witness Akashi Shiori's journey of watching her son Seijuurou throughout the years, and spotting a perfect future son-in-law while doing so. AkaKuro. Birthday fic for Akashi Seijuurou.


**Perfectly Perfect** ~ a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic

 **Author:** Cheshire ShiroNeko

 **Pairing/s:** Akashi x Kuroko, Shiori x Masaomi

 **Summary:** Witness Akashi Shiori's journey of watching her son Seijuurou throughout the years, and spotting a perfect future son-in-law while doing so.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko's Basketball, or Kuroko no Basuke, or The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays, or Fujimaki-sensei will have my head off. I also don't own the song 'Perfectly Perfect' by Simple Plan.

 **Warnings:** Amateur writer. Cringeworthy grammar. Unbeta-ed. Kinda rushed. Character death. Shiori's mind. Oreshi!Akashi (jic you're expecting boku), highschool!Teiko!GoM, useless warnings, the whole story probably.

 **Dedication:** **_Mitch_** my bestfriend (happy birthday~! She has the same bday as Aka-chan /cries) and **_Mozu the Mochi_** (for helping me with the fic!)

-Notes/rant at the end-

 **Legend:** 'text' - Normal

"text" - convo

 _italic_ \- Shiori talking

 **Bold** \- song lyrics

\--*--

White everywhere.

It's what I saw when I woke up from my slumber.

So because I saw white, I also assumed that I am dead.

Hell no. At least not yet. The cold feeling of oxygen entering through my nose is the very proof.

Not that I wanted to leave, because I don't want to.

But my consciousness is slowly slipping in and out, and my heart beat's growing weaker and painful every minute, like it's ready to stop anytime.

And I'm sure I also blended in the world of whites called 'hospital' too. My complexion is, I mean. As white as paper. Even though my hair and eye color screamed ruby.

I blinked as I saw my son burst through the door of my private room, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I just stared at him with the smile that never left my face.

All I wanted to do before I go is to memorize his face, because it is my last time seeing it.

Then I felt it.

The strong pull, as if my soul's been forced out of my body.

Every breath became painful and all my senses became numb.

I could have, I wanted to succumb to the inevitable death that was waiting for me, but..

"MAMA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! MAMA NO! I STILL NEED YOU! MAMA! MAMA WAKE UP!"

...I heard those cries.

I wanted to thrash around.

I still wanted to stay, to wipe his tears, to tell him that I'm just here.

I still need to see him be happy without me.

 _Nonononostop crying I'm just here! I don't want to leave you!_ _I wished to be with him._ _To see him happy when I'm not there beside him._

But that wish was unheard as I took my last breath.

Or so I thought.

I thought I'm already dead.

But I felt the cool and wet grass under me.

I opened my eyes, adjusting the light's brightness that was also staring straight at me.

And then I heard the sad music.

Groaning, I turned my head to see the place where I am much better. Imagine my surprise when all I saw are graves and graves and grasses and occasional trees and men in black and white and my son and--

I quickly stood up and hurried to where my son is, but I was taken aback by the only view I bothered to look.

My husband and my son, both wearing black suits and glasses. But none of them are crying, or weeping.

"Remember Seijuurou, crying is a sign of weakness."

"Yes father." Came the reply of a son trying hard to be calm and strong in front of his dead mother's casket lowered down to the grave and--

 _Can I just slap or haunt my stupid husband for giving such an incredibly idiotic idea to my son!_

Still annoyed, I mustered all my strength to make a fog on my husband's limousine and wrote 'STUPID'.

Which knocked the energy out of me by the way.

\--*--

Ever since then I tried to move objects or write on things, but I learned that I needed strong emotions to do that. But of course I can't risk that because I might go out of control and end up scaring everybody. Well I don't really mind scaring the hell out of my bastardly husband but not to my son.

Well speaking of husband, he decided to visit me longer than the usual 'hello-offer flowers-say a little prayer-goodbye-I love you-I miss you-bye again-stare-walk away'.

Don't get me wrong, I love him and I appreciate the fact that he visits me when he can, but he couldn't be a father to our son.

If only I was alive or strong enough, I'm gonna beat him to a pulp.

"Hello Shiori.."

 _Hello to you too stupid redhead._

"I just wanted to apologize for not giving you adequate attention these past few weeks. I was busy leading the company, which is much more difficult now that you're not around."

I don't need attention, our son does. And that's good, at least I know karma's working.

He took a long and deep breath. "I also know you're upset at me for being hard to our son..."

You are underestimating my emotions you moron.

"..but I want you to know that I am doing this to secure his bright future."

Okay but what part of extra violin lessons should secure his future? For all I know he doesn't dream of being a musician. And Latin lessons? Are you encouraging him to join a cult?

"This morning he asked me permission to join the basketball club with an excuse to prove that an Akashi should achieve excellence, whether in basketball or academics. I saw through him of course, as I know basketball is one of the things that reminds him of you."

This time, I took a deep breath.

"I am really sorry about the way I raised our son ever since you.."

Ever since I died. Yes _sayitsayitsayit_

"...but to compensate it, I will give Seijuurou everything that he wishes for him to have. Something he wanted to have that our riches couldn't give him. For instance, I'll let him marry anyone he loves, as long as I guarantee that that someone loves him back."

I smirked.

\--*--

Truth to be told, my little redhead (who is still little, I mean he did grow but still little compared to the others) joined basketball, and seeing him having fun makes me smile.

Now in high school at Teiko Private Senior High School, he also joined the Student Council as a president. I'm worried, yes, but it did gave him less time to those more useless lessons my father gave him at home.

He met those guys named Midorima Shintarou (the medical and horoscope nerd),

Aomine Daiki (all his brain contents are basketball and Mai magazines so please _stay away from my son you ganguro_ ),

Murasakibara Atsushi (all you do is eat! At least give Seijuurou some height!),

Momoi Satsuki (Seijuurou would have liked her but she's too... girly),

and Haizaki Shougo (nice to meet you _but please stay the fuck away too_ )

So like I always do, I followed my son, and with him is Midorima-san and Atsushi-san (Murasakibara's waaayyy too long).

"Where's Aomine?" Oh, that's my son talking.

"He always hangs out at the third stringers' gym after practice." Broccoli-san said.

"Eh? Isn't that the haunted gym?" Tall guy said.

"I should go ask him why's he there."

Haunted? Maybe I can see some ghosts there and make some friends?

Seijuurou then entered the gym and I was met with the feeling of disappointment when I saw Aomine-san and this cute guy with his hair and eyes the same color as the sky. Disappointed because there's no ghost.

I heard this weird sound of loud and fast pounding of two heartbeats--

Oh. No.

I looked at Seijuurou and caught him staring at the cute sky blue haired guy, who was also staring back at him.

I realized how this is too similar with how I met Masaomi.

"He's interesting."

OH. NO.

\--*--

I'm not afraid of my Seijuurou falling in love.

In fact I am happy.

What I am afraid of is my son hurting.

\--*--

Ever since then, they've been practicing together. With my son helping the sky-blue haired guy named Kuroko Tetsuya.

Lately I've been following him than Seijuurou--and _no I am not checking if he's a jerk who needs to stay away from Seijuurou_ \-- after he was accepted in the first string, and learned that he has a low presence, just like a ghost. But despite that, he's polite, and kind, and loves kids so much he wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. He also loves books just as much as basketball.

A good kid.

But I noticed that whenever I'm following him, he looks back, as if sensing me. Sometimes our eyes meet (or it's just me) for a second before he goes on his way.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"...Do you have a sister?"

"No. Where did you get that motion?"

"Nothing. How about mom?"

I know he doesn't know anything but _is that a sad expression I see I'm so gonna kill him_ \--

"..I had a mom."

"...I'm sorry Akashi-kun."

"No, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

"If you ever need anything, I'm just here."

At least he made my son smile. Kay. I forgive you, cute guy.

\--*--

My grim reaper looks really pissed. Oops.

"Stop running away, Akashi Shiori."

"Give me more human time, moron, or I'll run amok and use it to destroy the world."

"Akashi Shiori, that means more souls to collect. More work."

"Exactly."

He sighed.

Akashis always win.

\--*--

They grew closer and closer each passing day.

Frequent trips to library and bookstore (Seijuurou's fond of books too).

Casual talks at hallways, basketball practice, basically everywhere (You never do that with Midorima-san, Seijuurou).

Knowing about their dislikes and likes.

'Friendly' dates (you are still young, Seijuurou!).

"Do you know you're an amazing captain?"

"No. If anything, I feel like those typical kids with wealth and intelligence and captains of sports clubs."

Tetsuya-san looked down. "No, Akashi-kun, you're different from them." He mumbled. "Because you care about the team and the sport, not just reputation and trophies."

I smiled in gratitude.

\--*--

I saw Aomine-san frown when he saw Momoi-san gave Tetsuya-san a towel and whispered something to him before the latter nodded. He approached Seijuurou and proceeded to dry his hair which is wet with sweat.

I can see their faces, which are too close from each other.

Just a little push, and..

..a ball went flying to Seijuurou's head and suddenly..

"TETSU'S LIPS!"

"TETSU-KUN!"

"OH NO KUROKOCCHI!"

"KURO-CHIN NO!"

I told you, just a little push.

...I think I'm too happy.

Midorima frowned at my feet. "Hey, since when did this crack on the floor appeared?"

\--*--

"Why are you avoiding me, Kuroko?"

"Am I now?"

"Yes, you are. Is it about the kiss?"

"Of course it's about the kiss. You were my first."

"Hearing that makes me happy, Kuroko. You were my first too."

"Akashi-kun.."

"But I'm sorry for my clumsiness and making you feel uncomfortable."

"...You're not disgusted?"

"Why would I be?"

"We're both men!"

"...and here I thought it's because--"

"I brush my teeth Akashi-kun."

"Last week?"

"AKASHI-KUN!"

Guys, I not-so-proudly present to you, my son and his failed sense of humor.

\--*--

I frowned when I caught Seijuurou going to a fast food chain. I have nothing against fast food but it's unhealthy, especially if he's growing up.

"One vanilla milkshake please."

And he's ordering a drink with a similar smell as Tetsuya-san.

\--*--

"What is this, Akashi-kun?"

"It wouldn't hurt if you actually taste it."

Woah. Tetsuya-san is expressionless, but I can definitely see sparkles around him.

And it seems like Seijuurou saw it too. "That's called vanilla milkshake, by the way."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"...you really like vanilla, don't you?"

"I did not mean to."

I smirked. Does Seijuurou even notice..?

Ah. He does not~

\--*--

I didn't mean to, but I caught Tetsuya-san writing music. That day, I learned he loves music as much as books and basketball too.

However, unlike books and basketball, he seems to be very shy about it because he only write songs when he thought he's alone.

 _Sometimes, I wonder if you'll ever believe that I wrote this song for you_. I said the lyrics out loud from the notebook and on cue, Tetsuya-san entered the room blushing, and hurriedly closed the notebook before resuming his bath.

 _Oh ho~ How amusing. I wonder, who did Tetsuya-san wrote this song for?_ I said to myself.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" He shrieked in embarassment, as if answering my question.

I laughed out loud. Not caring if he heard me or not.

\--*--

"Akashi.."

"Yes Midorima?"

"What are you reading?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Mystery? I thought Kuroko liked those kind of things?"

"Is he the only one allowed to like mystery novels?"

"...Of course not."

I am so amused.

\--*--

"Mom.."

 _Yes?_

"I was thinking a lot lately.."

Stop hesitating and say it.

"What do you call it when you see someone and your heart beats fast? Really fast, and somehow sometimes they tend to skip. And--"

 _It's love._

"--whenever you see them smile, you feel happy too, and sometimes hopeful especially when you think that you're the reason, and you're willing to do any and everything to see him happy--"

 _I told you it's love._

"--and when he's sad, you become sad too. Because you just wanted the best for him and--"

 ** _It's love! Okay?!_**

"--I just felt a chill up my spine. Why do I feel you're angry?"

Because Masaomi raised a naive child like him.

\--*--

The grim reaper sighed. "Akashi Shiori, please.."

"Talk to my hand."

"...But you don't have any hands."

"Not my problem."

\--*--

I was looking--not stalking, or following, or anything of that sorts--at Kuroko, who was getting something in the locker rooms of basketball court, when he suddenly opened his mouth.

"Do you think I'm in love with Akashi-kun?"

I blinked and looked around if ever he asked someone alive, only to see no one.

The setting sun's rays hit and illuminated Kuroko's face, which undeniably made him more cute.

 _Are you talking to me?_

I was answered with silence.

Okay, maybe I was hoping too much that he could actually sense me.

He sighed and closed his locker.

 _Yes you are._

"...am I enough?"

I stared.

"Am I... perfectly perfect?"

I was too surprised at the sudden question that I didn't notice him leaving.

 _You are more than enough._

\--*--

It was raining that time.

And for the nth time, I wondered how it feels like, being under the rain.

Seijuurou had finished practice early because of the upcoming storm, but because of it, he made the training more rigorous than before.

It made Tetsuya-san pass out, apparently.

Now there's blanket draped all over him to keep him warm, with his duffel bag as pillow.

All of their teammates already took their leave, but Seijuurou, being the responsible and in love captain, couldn't leave Tetsuya-san alone.

The skies looked like it would not stop its hard cries any moment now, but it wasn't that dark. But it will be soon, so my son approached the teal-head with the intention of waking him up.

"Kuroko?" He said, shaking Tetsuya-san's shoulder.

Well there's a really familiar notebook beside the phantom sixth man that caught my son's attention.

I smirked playfully. _Openitopenitopenit--_

And he did.

\--*--

Minutes later and the rain still won't stop.

Minutes later, Seijuurou woke Tetsuya-san up and succeeded.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not that long, Kuroko... but it looks like we can't go home without getting wet."

Not that long? I bet it felt like forever, worrywart.

Tetsuya-san felt guilty and I swear he threw a glance at me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should be the one apologizing. I could have lessen your menu as to not to make you overexert yourself."

The phantom sixth man told him reassuring words before they proceeded to pack their bags so they could just go straight home with minimum water droplets on them in case the rain decided to decrease its downpour.

"So Kuroko?"

"Yes Akashi-kun?"

"What's this?"

Tetsuya-san's eyes widened when he saw his notebook in Seijuurou's right hand.

I laughed.

"How-- Akashi-kun please give it back."

"If you wanted it back, then hold my hand." My son offered his left hand.

"Akashi-kun I'm not playing games with you."

"I'm not either."

Tetsuya-san stared at my son's hand.

"Come on, Kuroko, my hand's getting tired."

 _Just accept it! I didn't leave my child to you just to get his arms tired of hanging._ I encouraged, not caring if they heard me or not.

The latter sighed and held Seijuurou's hand. To his and my surprise, the redhead captain suddenly threw the notebook away (it landed gracefully on the floor) and started sprinting out of the gym with the notebook's owner being dragged too.

Now they're out in the rain...

"Akashi-kun what are you doing?!"

...running to the American Football club's now-muddy field.

When they arrived there, they're already wet from head to toe.

"Akashi-kun!" He gasped. "Now we're.. drenched!"

Seijuurou laughed as he tried to catch his breath too. "Why won't you just say 'wet'?"

"Because it will sound so wrong!"

"Oh? Dirty-minded are we?"

"If you have Aomine-kun as a light it's hard not to."

"Oh? So if your mind's already dirty, why don't we make your face and clothes dirty too?"

Before Tetsuya-san could retort, he was met with a mudball on his face which slowly slid down. "A. Ka. Shi. Kun."

"Catch me if you can!"

"Hah!" Tetsuya-san picked some mud. "I will and you're going down!"

They started to play tag and while they're doing it happily, with smiles and laughs on their faces, I can't help but smile too.

\--*--

The rain still didn't stop.

Their game did though.

Both of them collapsed on the dirty mud and stayed there for a while before Seijuurou stood up again and offered the same left hand he offered to Tetsuya-san earlier.

"Akashi-kun?"

He smiled. "Stand up."

Kuroko showed a tired smile before accepting it and standing up.

After doing so, Seijuurou placed Tetsuya-san's left hand on my son's right shoulder, and so he put his right hand on the phantom's waist. My son's left hand and his object of interest's right hand held together.

"We're not dancing."

My son just smirked.

Their feet started moving, but they're not in sync yet.

" **You brush it off every time I tell you, your smile lights up the room.** " He started singing, and it got Tetsuya-san surprised.

"Akashi-kun--!"

" **And I'm guessing that you don't even notice, the whole world notices you.** "

The composer of the song blushed at the beautiful voice he heard. Unconsciously, they are swaying in sync.

" **You think you're clumsy, I think you're cool. You say you're typical but I think you rule.** "

Tetsuya-san looked up and smiled at my son. " **Sometimes I wonder if you ever believe that I wrote this song for you..** " He sang the next line.

They stopped dancing, but their positions stayed.

"Did you really wrote it for me?"

The composer nodded and cupped his hands on Seijuurou's cheeks. " **Maybe you'll never see in you what I see. The little things you do that make me go crazy. I'm not crazy, you're perfectly perfect--** "

" **Someday, you'll gonna see you're beautiful this way...** " My son took Tetsuya-san's hands off his cheeks and kissed the fingers. " **...and that you'll always gonna make me go crazy, I'm not crazy, you're perfectly perfect to me.** "

His eyes turned hopeful. "Really? Am I perfectly perfect for you?"

"Of course."

"...I made it for you. For your birthday. Happy birthday Akashi-kun."

I never felt this much happiness before. No one in their team ever remembered his birthday, and that it is today.

Which explained Seijuurou's odd behavior.

I saw tears of joy coming out of his eyes, joining with the droplets of rain sliding down on his face. "Thank you, although having you by my side is enough for me."

"Akashi-kun.."

He kissed Tetsuya-san's fingers again. "No matter what anyone else says, Kuroko Tetsuya, you are enough, you are perfectly perfect for me. You make me happy and I've never felt this kind of happiness before." Seijuurou's grip tightened. "I love you so much and I hope you feel the same way."

Kuroko stared at him before smacking his head playfully. "Bakashi-kun."

"What? Bakashi-kun?"

"Yes. If I don't feel the same way then why would I even compose 19 songs for you?"

Seijuurou smiled happily and sincerely. " Then I look forward on memorizing and singing them in front of you."

As their lips met, with genuine smiles on their faces, not caring if the raindrops are still pouring down or the chilly wind made them cold, I put my right hand on my chest, feeling at peace.

When they broke their kiss, they hugged tightly, and I saw Tetsuya-san's eyes opened and looked straight at me, as if asking a permission from me.

Silly Kuroko Tetsuya. Politely silly.

"Akashi Shiori. You need to take your place on heaven now."

I released a deep breath and took the icy cold hands of my grim reaper.

Happy birthday Seijuurou. I love you so much, my little redhead. Now I know you can be happy.

I smiled at Tetsuya-san.

 _Take care of Seijuurou, Tetsuya-san. After all.._

I felt the strong pull again. And this time I'm willing to let it take me.

 _...you're perfectly perfect for each other._

\--*--

 **Some Fun Facts:** January 31 December 20 = 31 - 20 = 11 (Kuroko's Seirin jersey number)

15 (Kuroko's Teiko jersey number)

15 - 4 = 11

15 - 11 = 4

15 4 = 19 (hence the number of songs Kuroko composed for Akashi)

 **Notes:** *rereads* Ew. How do you do fluff?

Countless of fics read and I still don't have an idea how to make fluff /runs and cries like a madman

The song used is 'Perfectly Perfect' by Simple Plan. Ah, such a beautiful song..

My second time doing a birthday fic for Akashi! And what more than give him Kuroko? XD

If you wanted to read my first birthday fic that I did for Akashi, just visit my profile and search for the story titled 'Smile'. I made it two years ago but I still hope it could satisfy your birthday fic cravings! Haha~

So RR? I would be happy to read some! Thank you guys!

 ** _Please leave a review._**


End file.
